What's it like to be with you?
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Naruto's curious. Sasuke helps him figure it all out. SexyNaruXSasu YAOI!


"Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a girl?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke frowned at the blonde and shook his head.

"Why?" he asked, "Do you?"

"Don't you ever wonder if it would have been easier if we were girls or harder?" Naruto asked, "How different our problems would be?"

Sasuke frowned. He had never thought of it that way.

"I guess not," he said, "but why are you asking me?"

Naruto blushed.

"I want you to make love to me," he said.

Sasuke choked and started to cough, and Naruto hit his back in worry.

"What?!" Sasuke shrieked, very un-Uchiha like, when he had caught his breathe.

"I want you to make love to me," Naruto said, "While I'm in my Sexy Jutsu form. I want to know what it'll feel like."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why me?" he asked.

Naruto blushed brightly.

"Uh…Well…Because you're my friend," he said, "I thought maybe…"

Sasuke sighed, and Naruto turned away.

"You don't have to," Naruto said, looking at the ground, "I could find someone else. I'm sure Jiraya would do it."

Sasuke frowned deeply. There was no way he was going to let that old pervert take Naruto's virginity.

"Fine," he said, "I'll do it."

Naruto blushed.

"Y-You will?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah," he said, then he grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on."

Naruto blushed brightly and followed, and Sasuke led him to the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto bit his lip as he was led into the house and into the raven's bedroom, the door being closed and locked behind him.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I guess we get started," Naruto said, doing his hand signs and turning into a naked girl.

Sasuke watched as the boy sat on the bed and then removed his own clothing and walked over, smirking as Naruto blushed more.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed and straddled him, smirking more. This was sure to be interesting.

Sasuke then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blonde girl, making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and then flutter closed as he gave in to the kiss. Sasuke then pulled back and kissed the girl's neck, licking and sucking the area and he heard a moan escaped Naruto's lips.

Sasuke smirked and moved down, kissing his way down to the girl's chest.

Naruto gasped as the boy took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, while another hand tweaked and pulled at the other. He moaned at the contact, not really knowing why it felt like this. He was a virgin after all.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's breast in his hand and squeezed it lightly, still sucking on the other as if trying to get something out of it.

Naruto arched into the boy's mouth, and Sasuke pulled away and began to suck on the other one, leaving Naruto panting under him. Naruto then bit his lip as a hand moved down his body, going down. He gasped as the hand moved to cup the spot between his legs and a finger moved to press at the top of his clit. He gasped at the feeling and gripped Sasuke's shoulders. The finger moved down, sliding between the lips of the clit and moved in circular patterns over the sensitive organ.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke smirked and put two fingers on the spot and moved them in a circular motion, pressing down harder than before.

Naruto gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, arching to the touch.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked, "I-I…"

Sasuke pressed harder, and Naruto cried out, then the boy moved his fingers up and down over the spot, making Naruto gasp, starting to pant harshly.

Sasuke then moved down the boy's body, trailing kisses and Naruto felt the boy's hands be removed. He then felt hot breathe on his crotch and looked down to see Sasuke, leaning over it.

Naruto blushed and looked away, then he felt a tongue lick his clit and he gasped in surprise.

Sasuke tasted the juices of the blonde and smirked, licking the spot in long licks.

Naruto cried out, gripping the sheets with his nails.

Sasuke wiggled his tongue over the spot, and then lapped up the juices that were coming to the area.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out "Ahhh…"

Sasuke licked the spot and probed into the entrance of the genitals.

Naruto moaned and his hands moved to grab his boobs, clutching them in his hands.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction and moved his lips against the spot, licking deeper until his head was buried between the blonde's legs.

Naruto cried out in pleasure, his legs spreading wide to accommodate the raven, wanting to go deeper.

"S-Sasuke…" he gasped, "I-I need more…please…"

Sasuke smirked and gave one more lick before, pulling away, and Naruto moaned as the boy licked his lips.

Sasuke placed a finger at the girl's entrance and pressed in two fingers.

Naruto gasped and froze, biting his lip, and Sasuke pulled the sides apart, stretching the sides.

"S-Sasuke that hurts," Naruto whimpered and he felt Sasuke's hand go away.

Sasuke placed himself at the blonde's entrance and then pushed in slowly, watching as the sides opened up for him, allowing him to go in further. He groaned at the feel of the heat around him, when he was fully inside and waited for Naruto to get used to him.

Naruto panted. It hurt, but he could take it. He nodded for Sasuke to continue and the raven pulled out and then thrust back in.

Naruto moaned and Sasuke did the action again, hoping to reach that one spot to make the blonde scream. He was now so fully consumed that he wanted to come with the blonde.

Naruto gasped as the raven sped up his thrusts, trying to get deeper each time.

"Sasuke…" he panted, "Harder…"

Sasuke thrust in a little harder, and Naruto cried out in pleasure.

Sasuke smirked and kept up his thrusts, wanting to make Naruto cry in ecstasy.

"Sasuke faster!"

Sasuke sped up until Naruto was chanting his name. He liked this feeling, being in control and being able to make the blonde do anything he wanted, depending on the thrust.

"Oh Sasuke…uh…Oh faster…" Naruto moaned, wanting to feel everything.

Sasuke thrust in harder and Naruto screamed in pleasure, one hand gripping his boob and the other gripping the sheets of the bed, his back arching dramatically off of the bed.

Naruto cried out, and Sasuke smirked as he realized the blonde was coming.

Naruto gasped, panting, but Sasuke kept thrusting and he found himself under again with pleasure. Was this how it was to be a girl?

Naruto reached forward, gripping Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke leaned the girl's legs back and leaned forward, continuing to thrust into the blonde as he kissed the girl's neck.

Naruto cried out in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut, and his arms wrapped around Sasuke's middle, pulling him close.

"Sasuke h-harder…" Naruto gasped, his head falling back as he panted.

Sasuke thrust harder, panting as well and felt himself edging close to release.

"N-Naruto…"

"H-Hai?"

Sasuke let out a staggered breathe.

"I think I'm going to…"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, and he pulled Sasuke closer.  
"Come?" he asked, his voice soft and breathy.

Sasuke nodded, continuing his thrusts.

Naruto let out a sigh and leaned his head back, his eyes closing once more.

"I want you to…" he said, "Come inside of me…"

Sasuke glanced at the girlish Naruto and thought that he looked most pleasurable in this position, his face lit with ecstasy and sweat glistening on his forehead.

Sasuke leaned close to the boy, still thrusts slowing slightly and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared up into the boy's dark eyes.

Sasuke looked down at him, his fingers moving to lightly caress the blonde's cheek as he stared into innocent blue eyes, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to the blonde's.

Naruto closed his eyes slowly and placed a hand on the boy's cheek, sighing softly into the mouth.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and Naruto ran a hand through the raven's hair, blushing slightly. Naruto then wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, leaning up to place his head on the boy's shoulder, and Sasuke gave a small smile at the action.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said softly, "Hurry…I don't know how much longer. I can keep this form."

Sasuke nodded and started to thrust into the blonde, leaving no time for either of them to think.

Naruto's cries filled the room, and Sasuke moaned from the feel of it all.

Soon, Naruto reached his limit and came, followed by Sasuke, a millisecond later.

Sasuke pulled out of the blonde quickly, and Naruto poofed back into the boy he had been born as, but the feelings still remained, and he panted as if he had just ran a marathon.

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close to him, and Naruto looked at him with beautiful blue eyes. The same blue eyes.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, and Naruto gave a small smile, laying his head on the boy's chest.

Sasuke ran a hand through the blonde hair and smiled. It was the same hair and the same eyes. They were the same, just different genders. He sighed contently and lifted Naruto's head to kiss the boy gently.

Naruto smiled.

"So this is what it's like to be a girl?" he whispered softly, and Sasuke smirked.

"There's more to being a girl than just sex, I'm sure," the raven haired boy said.

"Then…this is what it's like to be a girl and be with you," Naruto said softly.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, kissing the blonde once again, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I like this," Naruto said softly, laying his head on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke smiled softly.

"Me, too," he said and Naruto looked up at him, smiling as his eyes lit with a idea.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined, "Come on."

"Shh…" Sasuke said, putting a finger to his lips, "Sakura will find out."

"Find out what?" a voice said, and Sasuke cursed and Naruto froze.

"Nothing," the two said, together, then they went off, leaving Sakura frowning and wondering what the two were doing.

Naruto dragged Sasuke into the Uchiha Mansion, and Sasuke smirked, lifting the blonde into his arms, and Naruto giggled softly as the raven haired boy carried him to the bedroom.

Sasuke put Naruto down, both unaware of the eyes watching them just outside of the window. Then Naruto put his hands together, poofing into the beautiful young women he had created on his own and smiled softly, beckoning Sasuke to him with a finger and Sasuke eagerly removed his clothes and pounced.

Outside of the window, Sakura was in shock. Naruto and Sasuke were together?! How could this happen?! She looked in and saw Naruto's face lit with pleasure as her Sasuke kissed the blonde's body in places she wished Sasuke could kiss her. Then a thought came to her. Why was Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form?

She smirked. Sasuke was bi. She knew it. Maybe there was still a chance for her.

Sakura snickered to herself and ran off to make a plan, while Naruto's cries of pleasure filled the room of the Uchiha household. The screams lasted for hours, not stopping until the next morning. Luckily, it was a Saturday. Neither of them cared about anything, but each other and the pleasure that they were feeling. It was for sure that Sakura was going to have a hard time breaking them apart.


End file.
